Naruto: Musical Drabbles
by XxTaintedxDaggerxX
Summary: Just some Naruto musical drables I wrote up on a whim. I suck at summaries. :'
1. Poison

**Summary:** A collection of musical drabbles for the Naruto series

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, but I DO own this plot idea!

**

* * *

**

NaruGaar

"**Poison" by Groove Coverage**

Gaara was so cold, so emotionless. Naurto felt hopeless when it came to the other boy. No matter how hard he tried, he could never fully reach him. But on nights like these, when Gaara's body was so close to his, Naruto didn't mind.

Gaara was his poison, so sweet he couldn't get enough. His lips, his body, the little noises he made when they were intimate, they all called to the blonde to taste, to claim. But afterwards, when their heartbeats barely had time to slow down, Gaara returned to his normal, detached self. Gone was the man Naruto loved, but he loved him all the same. After all he was his poison, he knew his end wouldn't be happy, but he wouldn't trade his nights with the younger man for anything.

* * *

Please review! Cookies for all!!~


	2. Lay Down

**Summary:** A collection of musical drabbles for the Naruto series

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, but I DO own this plot idea!

* * *

**ItaNej**

**"Lay Down" by Priestess**

Neji felt guilty, felt dirty, but he would be lying if he said he wished for it not to happen. In fact, the scene of his shame kept repeating in his mind, kept arousing his body.

_He was returning from a solo anbu mission, tired but satisfied with his victory. But he was careless, and didn't notice an oncoming chakra signature. Suddenly, his weary form smacked into a firm body of the S-rank missing nin, Itachi Uchiha. Quickly, he jumped back into a fighting position, taking in the other man's appearance,. There was something funny about the Uchiha, something odd in his chakra flow from what he knew to expect. Before he caught himself, Neji was staring into Itachi's eyes, the red swirls drawing in his pale lavenders. And in that millisecond he stared, reality was distorted. He was laying on his back, naked on an oddly colored ground and he felt a heaviness upon his body._

_The S-rank ninja was nude in all his muscled glory, arms on either side of the paler mans head, his body casually in between Neji's bare legs. Without any warning, the raven pressed a bruising kiss to the others pale pink lips, his left hand wandering to caress the brunettes' side, down to his hip, then sliding under the strong thigh to lock the leg around his waist. Neji couldn't stop the moans from escaping his mouth, the pleasure of the Uchiha's licks and sucks in all the right places, the inevitable pressure against his groin._

_He tried to pull away, but his body complied with its treatment and held on tight to the broad shoulders, curling his other leg around Itachi's wait to increase that sweet friction. He was an all to willing puppet for the older man, and when he felt something nub his ass, he bucked back against it, pressing a quarter of the ravens huge length inside him. This caused Neji to pause, the foreign feeling bringing the slightest pain, before the man above him shoved the rest in, eliciting an agonizing scream out of Neji's throat._

_With each thrust came more pain, but so did pleasure. The balance between the two wavering, but it felt so right to the anbu, the grunts from above bringing him closer. Itachi slammed into him, reaching farther and hitting a certain bundle of nerves that turned him into a puddle of goo. With several more thrusts, Neji saw white, throwing his head back with ecstasy, and a wild cry leaving his lips. His walls tightened, and soon after Itachi filled him with his essence, riding out his orgasm._

Neji forced his body to get up and head toward the shower, failing in the attempt to forget the three days he spent with the Uchiha in his Mangekyou Sharingan, trying to remember the humiliation of waking up in the hospital with innocent questions bringing not too innocent thoughts to the Hyuuga. Sometimes he would wonder what Itachi was doing at the time, or why he did what he did that night, trying to feel anger from his helplessness. It didn't help his initial problem any, and if he was wearing pants they would be uncomfortably too tight.

Neji's slender legs awkwardly carried him to the cold tiled floor of his bathroom as reminisced about that last thought. He had stopped wearing clothes to bed after the first month. With a shake of his head and that thought in mind, he turned the shower to the coldest degree it could reach, washing away his forbidden desires.

* * *

Please review! Cookies for all!!~


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary:** A collection of musical drabbles for the Naruto series

**Rating:** M to play it safe.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, but I DO own this plot idea!

* * *

**NaruSasu**

**"Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria**

Naruto always knew who Sasuke truly was and was never fooled by the charade. He was just a conniving and selfish boy hiding under his clans name. Whoring his body to anyone who could help him in his hunger for power.

But look where he was now. A missing nin who betrayed his village for his conceited desires.

The villagers still looked at Naruto like a monster, after _everything _he had done for them, when the true monster was the whore in sheep's clothing, hiding underneath his fan. And when it came to accepting Sasuke back into the village because of the power of a name, Naruto stood by, chin out, left to grin and bare it. But that was the extent of his patience.

When Sasuke showed up on his doorshep the next morning, he was greated with drilling azure eyes. He left with a cold emptiness, but that was to be expected from the blondes point of view.

Sasuke could have been his everything, but that was for a different world. A world were Naruto would have offered his right hand and welcomed him home. But, alas, that was a love ever longed.

* * *

Please review! Cookies to all!!~


End file.
